akwerid
by XxcoolgirlwithglasesxX
Summary: Finn walks in on Kurt and Blaine. will things ever be the same? i suck i summary's but just read, rate, and tell me if i should continue this rated t for smut
1. finn

(Blaine's pov)

Kissing Kurt is like heaven. It's like our lips were made to fit together. And considering how Kurt knows me so well you can imagine why when he kisses me, then tells me "let's take things slow" why it kills me when he kisses me, especially on my neck. His mouth is so talented I swear it's gonna kill me someday.

So there we were making out on his bed, no one home but me and him. I let him take dominance cause as much as we might fool you; I'm actually the "bitch" of the relationship. God it felt so good I couldn't help it but let a small moan escape my mouth. I felt him smirk against the kiss. He pulled back and I took the chance I forced it out of me "K-Kurt I want you, like you know" he didn't say anything instead he just smiled and kissed me again this time straddling me. He swayed his hips on me, that's when I felt his errection against mine "OHSHIT" I breathed out he smirked and then whispered against my lips "good cause I do to" my mind couldn't form proper sentences after that so I just moaned, loudly. "Shirt. Off." He said about two octaves lower than his original voice. It's a good thing I was wearing a button shirt, because I ripped it off, literally. That only made his eyes darken even more. He started trailing kisses down my torso stopping at each of my nipples biting down "ohmygod" I moaned/screamed. He went lower and lower stopping at my pants undoing them as slowly as he possibly could. At least that's what it felt like. Once fully off he practically growled at the fact that I wasn't that I wasn't wearing anything underneath "beg bitch" he growled. It took me about a second to form the words, "Kurt put your mouth on my dick please I can't take anymore of your teasing." He smiled then slowly licked from base to tip "unf" I moaned he licked the tip before saying. "Don't cum unless I say so slut" I know the harsh names should hurt my feelings or something but honestly they just make me harder if that's possible. "God Kurt just… OH SHIT!" he was deep thoughting me like the pro he was. Dragging his toung in every direction, running it along the bottom of my shaft almost made me cum if it weren't the fact that Kurt said not to till he says so. He licked the tip and brushed his fingers along my prostate, when he put his fingers in me I don't know "OH SHIT" he smirked "someone has bad language, but I see I found your spot" he smiled and went back to blowing me that's probably when Finn walked in "hey k-OHGOD" he slammed the door and Kurt seemed to be unfazed by the fact his brother just walked in on him sucking me off like a lollipop. "k-Kurt I need you i-in me please Kurt" I moaned he smiled and pulled out the lube from his pocket he stood up slipped off his clothes. Stepping over me to let me watch him lube up "unf." He spun his finger motioning me to turn around I did as commanded but when he was in me I swear I would have cum. He twisted and turned until he found exactly what he was looking for "KURT HOLY SHIT" I hung my head in ecstasy he lifted me up till we were both on our Knee's biting my neck I lost it he knows what biting me does "k-Kurt p-pl-please let me, unh, cum" he thrusted faster and harder then wrapped his hands around my length matching his rhythm. He bit me harder then said "cum for me Blaine, cum hard" he didn't have to tell me twice I came all over his hand my orgasm must have hit hard cause the next thing I knew he was leaning over me brushing my hair out of my face and my pants where on "d-did I pass out?" I said he nodded "yea" he said I kissed him "I love you and know you know what you do to me" he laughed "wow I make you pass out" I smiled "love you too" he responded "come on I think we have some explaining to do Finn" I nodded "well I think I would be a little scared if I witness my younger step brother sucking his boyfriend off like he never ate in his life" he flushed pink and hid his face I stood up and hugged him lifting him up in my hands so he was only relying on me for support he clung to my shirt and kissed me "let's go" he held my hand leading me to Finns room he knocked three times before saying in that angelic voice "Finn can I talk to you" he opened the door but Finn was not there. School the next day was interesting.


	2. library

"Oh my god!" I practically yelled "SHHH" the librarian answered Tina just laughed. "We told you" Mercedes giggled, I was looking at a photo in the thunderclap yearbook thing at McKinley. And I came across one photo that intrigued me, "Kurt was a cheerio" I half whispered half yelled the shook there heads violently and laughed. "Look lover boy we have to go to glee club so come on" Mercedes got up and all I could do was follow I was in a Kurt haze. We walked in to the choir room to find Kurt and Britt dancing "oh hey bl-" I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew I was kissing Kurt roughly "wanky!" puck yelled "someone liked the picture a little too much" I heard tina whisper I pulled away "hi" I said I returned to my seat and pretended like nothing happened "ok what was that about" I pulled out my phone and typed:

_**Just saw last year's yearbook and you're cheerio picture turned me on ;)-B**_

I heard him gasp and I looked over and he was blushing and typing on his phone. That's when Mr. Sho walked in and started talking about god knows what then I checked my phone and read:

_**BLAINE! You can't just say stuff like that! Now I'm horny and you look so sexy in ur skinny jeans-K**_

My breath caught and that's when Finn walked in he was pale he looked like he just saw a ghost. He looked up and meets my eyes "god!"he ran out the room "ok what just happened" Mercedes asked puck smiled "I heard he walked in on the two lover boys yesterday and now he can't get that out of his head" he responded I bolted out the door "FINN!" I found him in the locker room "Finn?" he looked at me "oh god" he tried to run but I stopped him "hey, I know I'd be weirded out if I walked in on my older bro and his girlfriend and considering what you walked in on…..I'm sorry bro" he smiled "I will never look at u the same way ever again" I laughed "I wouldn't expect you too" than I got a text:

_**I'm waiting by your car and I heard that ur rents are out-k**_

My eyes widened and I breathed "k, well I gotta run catchya later?" Finn nodded I bolted out the door and saw him there I ran and cought his lips in my own I bit his lip and breathed out "god I love you lets go" I hopped in the car and rode to my house faster than I probably should have but hey under all this dapper gentlemen is just a regular teen-aged boy.


	3. wicked

We got my house and even before the door was unlocked Kurt was teasing me. I pulled my keys out and started fumbling with the lock. Kurt on the other hand had his hands wrapped around my torso palming me through my jeans, talk about distracting. I finally got my door open around the time he slipped his hand in "not…..fair..." I managed to get out. He just giggled "wow Blaine you're so big and already leaking" his words were just turning my on more. I tried saying something but I couldn't form words. He knows, Kurt knows that I have a kink for biting, so when he led me to me room and attacked my neck. You can say I broke. I didn't mean to and I didn't know if I Kurt was scared at first, until he moaned that is. I spun around grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head kissing him very passionately. He moaned into the kiss then I pulled off and said "god you are so fucking sexy, and know it's my turn to take dominance"

Kurt (pov)

I looked at my usually dapper boyfriend and know his eyes were blown his mouth was all I could stare at and the bulge in his pants was big, like bigger than last time and I secretly congratulated myself for having this effect on someone. We have only experimented with his kink he has no idea what mine is that is until he asked "tell me my cockslut, what's your kink I just realized I don't know it" I gulped wow didn't expect for him to ask that it's like he knows what I was thinking "I umm… I like it when… I imaged you…" I just went for it "I get off on the thought of you coming all over my face" I said and blushed his mouth went wider and his breath hitched "oh my god" he moaned and kissed me again while taking my shirt off. Tailing kiss down my torso stopping at my belt he undid it and pulled my pants down his breath hitched and he said "FUCK no underwear" I smiled "do you know how tight my pants are" he smiled back "yes cause during all of glee rehearsal today I couldn't stop staring at you" my breath hitched and he just went for it taking me in as much as he could I moaned when he sped up and whimpered when he stopped "what why did you stop" he stood up and ran over to his closet reaching in to find a box. When he pulled out a dildo I moaned "well since I'm going to be coming on your face something has to be in you" I moaned louder and he went back to sucking me I didn't notice when he had lube but I did notice when he stuck his fingers in

Blaine's (pov)

I fingered him until I felt he was ready and then I lubed up the dildo I had and slowly pushed it in. I pulled off his cock and turned around to watch. I felt the familiar feeling and turned him back around. By this point I was holding it in as best as I could "k-Kurt I need to- just get on your knee's" he did as commanded and I came all over his face he moaned and when I came down from my high ii noticed he was rubbing himself "oh no you're going to cum my hands only" I kissed him and if I wasn't to spent I would have gotting harder at tasting myself on his lips. I reached around and turned on the vibration of the dildo "BLLLAAAIIINNNEEEE" I heard him yell as he came all over my hand when he was done he opened his eyes to see me licking some of him off my hand "here" he grabbed my hand and stuck a digit into his mouth and again someone had to ruin it but I had a lock so they didn't burst in " HEY BLAINE LET ME IN" I heard kurt laughed and whispered "mood killer im going to go into your bathroom to take a shower get rid of your brother" I laughed "sure" he got up and I stared at his ass until it disappeared in the restroom I pulled on some boxers and cracked my door open "yes coop?" he started laughing "wow what did I interrupt" he heard the shower then laughed "oh please tell me you didn't" I smiled " oh but I did" he smiled then yelled "HI KURT" I laughed " will you excuse me" and shut the door locking it I heard him go to his room and I laughed I snuck into the bathroom to hear kurt singing

_Kiss me to fiercely hold me to tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming could not for see_

_Lying beside you with you wanting me _

I smiled he would choose something wicked I sat on my counter waiting for the perfect moment to let him know I was watching him

_And just for this moment as long as your mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed all lines_

_And if it turns out its over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last _

_As long as your mine_

I heard him start like he was going to sing it but I cut in

_Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

I pulled down my boxers and stepped in the shower. Holding him like it was our last time seeing eachother.

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling its up that I fell _

We both where singing and he looked like he had an idea

_And every moment as long as your mine_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time _

I held him and looked him straight in the eyes

_Say there's no future for us as a pair_

_Both of us:_

_And though I may know I don't care Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine _

_Come be how you want __to _

_And see how bright we shine Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through _

_And know I'll be here __holding you_

_As long as you're mine._

he kissed me and let me hold him "I love you"


	4. perfect

Frustrated I sat up in bed flashes of him kept coming in my mind I trailed down my hand and "ring ring" "fuck" I reached over and a smiling Kurt flashed on my screen "hello" he seemed happy "ohmygod Blaine – I didn't wake u did I u sound….tired with a mix of annoyed?" palmed myself god his voice "no- I'm ok thanks" I slipped my pants down and began stroking myself lightly "so I was thinking that today we can sing pretty please to Santana for lady week and-….ok really what are you doing you've been panting this entire time" I squeezed a little harder "sorry.." I guess he finally put two and two together because then he asked "ohmygod Blaine are you" I cut him off "yea yea I am you kinda irrupted me" I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks what I heard next I couldn't believe "show me?" my breath hitched and I moaned out "sure yea of course, only if you return the favor?" I could practically hear the smile in his voice "ok" I snapped a quick picture of myself and sent it "oh my you really are hard" oh no here comes teasing Kurt I could feel it. "so what was it this time my cock or u pounding into me" my breath hitched and then I heard "oh will you look at the time schools about to start byee" "nowaitkurt!" he hung up fuck! I looked down and noticed I was painfully hard I quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower

~at school~

Kurts pov

I noticed blaine was a little late and I congratulated myself during glee he was late and everyone was confused "sorry I was catching up I was late this morning" he shot me an evil glare and I smiled he sat down next to me "as I was saying Kurt, Blaine, I think you're up" I said a few things but I honestly don't remember them but I do remember singing our song infront of the class

Kurt:

_Made a wrong turn,Once or twice,Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fireBad decisions,That's alrightWelcome to my silly life__._

_mis treated misplaced misunderstood _

_mis-no-way-its all good it didt slow me down_

_Its enough ive done all I can think of _

_chase down all my demonds see you do the same_

Both:

_Oh wow pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_like your less than less than perfect _

_pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_like your nothing you are perfect to me_

blaine:

_the whole world scared so I swallowed the fear _

_the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_so cool in line and we try try try_

_but we try to hard and its wasting my time_

_done looking for the credidcts cause _

_the everywhere the don't like _

_me jeans they don't get my hair_

_streghth in your selfs and we do all the time _

_why do we do that_

_yeah! Oh!_

Kurt:

_Oh pretty pretty please_

Both:

_Pretty pretty please if you you ever ever feel like your nothing _

_You are perfect to me_


	5. italian blaine

_**Hey guys so I decided that I am going to take suggestions and stuff from ppl about fics everyone wants but donst get. So send me ur ideas/thoughts and I will see what I can do. Also thnx for reading and enjoy(sorry if u speak Italian and I get stuff wrong. I used google translate) *translations provided***_

_**Kurt's pov***_

__Stupid insomnia. I knew I forgot something when I was packing for Blaine's house. "My parents are out of town I have the house to myself. It will be fun" but stupid me had to forget my sleeping pills. Oh well it was almost 4 anyways. Wait I'm always sleepy after a….never mind I'm not going to wake him up. That's when I felt it he was poking my thigh lightly rutting up against it. That's not fair it's like he is begging me to do it. He kept softly rutting and I quickly grew hard. Fine ill do it! I lowered the blankets and saw him very hard I spread his legs and pulled down his boxers gasping as I saw his beautiful cock. I licked the head then engulfed him he stirred then woke up words of Italian spilling from his mouth

_**Blaine's pov* **_

See when a person dreams in another language, said person sorta says Italian when the first wake up "cazzo! Kurt la tua bocca la bocca maledetta!"(Fuck Kurt your mouth your goddamn mouth) he moaned around my cock which caused another spur of Italian. "Porca puttana! Kurt" (holyshit! Kurt) I moaned I gripped his hairand he tounged my slit I was close I had to tell him but my brain was still in Italian mode "Kurt sto vicino cazzo vado a cum!" (Kurt I'm close fuck I'm going to cum!) He heard cum and sped up "cazzo Kurt!" I shot down his thought and pulled his hair hard I was finally able to speak in English "if that's my wakeup call I can't wait to move in with you" he laughed but I pulled him up and started jerking him off "B-Blaine fuck" I giggled so why did u do that?" "C-couldn't-_fuck_-sleep" he stammered out "y-you, Italian, hot" I giggled still jerking my wrist "oh veramente ora che il mio italiano è caldo? ma non avete idea di cosa sto dicendo" (oh really now you think my Italian is hot? but you have no idea what I'm saying) he moaned and I continued "ma non vi preoccupate, sì che sta mantenendolo fare quei rumori" (but you don't care, yeah that's it keeping making those noises) with one last moan he came harder than he ever has "mm' I love you"he said I smiled "il mio vero amore e non posso vedere me stesso con chiunque, ma voi. Buonanotte" (your my true love and i can't see myself with anyone but you. Goodnight) I kissed the top of his head and dozed off

_**a/n sorry it was short Its really late and I need to go to sleep. Shows where my priorities lie huh lol. So im gonna try to update as soon as possible but REVIEW! I love hearing feedback also tell me if you have an idea for me to write about 3 coolgirlwithglasses **_


End file.
